A Doctor's Memory (temporary title)
by DrJessBrackett12
Summary: Dixie recollects on a past accident...
1. Only the Beginning of the Story

"Kel, you awake?" A sweet feminine voice asked. Dr. Kelly Brackett opened his eyes a bit. He felt so hot and the pain in his back was still stabbing him. His blue eyes focused on the head nurse, Dixie McCall, who placed a cool rag on his sweaty forehead.  
"Hey girl. How's things?" He asked, trying to ignore the piercing pain, but a grunt and the shakiness of his voice didn't help to hide it.  
Dixie raised her eyebrows. "That's what I came to ask you. But to answer your question, things are normal, so far. How do you feel?" She asked in a slow calm tone. Kel knew she detected his attempt to hide the pain and sighed.  
"Well, to be honest...not to well." He admitted, with a shy smile.  
"Need more pain-killer, tough guy?" Dixie asked as she reached for the needle laying on the table.  
"Well, it is time. You know what to do." Kel grimaced as another shot of pain went up his back. "Dix, do you-Ow!" Kel jerked a bit as Dixie stuck the shot into her patient.  
"Easy, Kel." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Your more sensitive to some things at the moment."  
"Why didn't you say so?" He growled.  
"Didn't want you to protest." Dixie said and put the cap carefully back on the needle.  
"I would not of protested." Kel's voice rose to a defending tone.  
Dixie shook her head. "Never know. You took a pretty bad fall."  
"Dix, what did happen?" The doctor asked, he was beginning to feel sleepy.  
"What do you remember?" Dixie's curiosity got the best of her.  
"I was working…no, you were giving me a folder…no, you were walking home and…"  
Dixie could see the confused look that spread across her friend's face. She patted his shoulder and smiled.  
"You fell off a ladder and your back impacted the floor, really hard. Well, more so your rear, but anyways, you have a pretty bad bump on the head as well."  
Brackett lifted his arm to feel his head, but quickly pulled it back against his side. Dixie tried to prevent him from moving his arm, but didn't catch it on time. She crossed her arms and looked at her watch.  
"Lunch time. I'll be back with something to eat." She walked to the door and stopped. "You are hungry, correct?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Dix." He tried to put on his best smile.  
Dixie nodded quickly then headed out. She was so thankful that Kel was awake and talking. When Dr. Joe Early examined Kel, there was a chance that he may not survive, but he did and for that, Dixie was glad. She smiled when she saw the tall gray-haired doctor looking over papers at the main desk.  
"Joe! Kel is awake and talking. But he doesn't remember what happened." Dixie put her hands on the smooth, white desk top. She waited for Joe Early's reply.  
The doctor looked up and took off his reading glasses.  
"That's great. I'll go check on him, as soon as I can." Joe took off towards the room Brackett was in.  
"I'll get his lunch." Dixie told herself and walked through the crowd of the hospital halls.

Dixie came into the room with a tray of food and something that Kel could eat. She stopped and placed it on the side table.  
"He was awake a minute ago, but fell asleep once I began to examine him. Is that lunch?" Joe's eyes traveled over to the tray Dixie brought in.

"I was thinking of eating with him, but I see it will have to wait."  
Joe chuckled and then patted Kel's arm gently. Dixie removed the tray and followed the older doctor out quietly.


	2. Child's Play

"What is it Dixie?" Dr. Early asked the head nurse who was sitting at a table with elbows resting on it and a coffee mug in between both hands. A smile spread across her features.

"Huh?" She said, as if coming out of a daze.

"I asked what is it. You're just sitting here with a funny look on your face."

"Why thanks, Joe." Dixie rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, just thinkin' about the past."

"The past?"

"Yeah, you know how me and Kel grew up together?"

"Yes."

"Well, a similar thing happened to him; and it was a real bad hit on the head."

"Really? It wasn't his back?"

"Um, something if I remember correctly was wrong with him."

"Where'd he fall from?"

"A ladder."

Both nurse and doctor chuckled.

"I was more nervous then, than I am now. I was so young and I didn't understand."

"Yeah as a child it's hard to understand and you begin to assume things."

"Joe, you're very understand." Dixie sat her mug down and smiled sweetly at the older man.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Well, not sure if Kel would like it but just between you and me I can tell you some things I remember. Of course, Kel really doesn't know anything about it because he was not all there."

"What?" Joe blinked and laughed.

Dixie held up a finger, "I'll get there…"

"Kelly?"

"Yeah, mama?" A young brown-haired boy peeked in through the front door.

"Be in by five, okay?" The boy's mother demanded in a motherly tone.

"I will." Kelly shut the door and ran off to his two friends, Blake and Dixie, who were waiting on a curve a few houses down.

"What took ya so long?" Blake asked, his sandy hair blew in the wind as he looked up at the other boy.

"Sorry, I had to finish some chores." Kelly looked around and noted not a lot was going on in his neighborhood today, it was very quiet.

"Hi, Kel." Dixie waved her hand.

"Hi." He waved back. "Well, what shall we do?"

Blake stood up quickly. "We can go climb up to the tree fort and discuss what to do!"

Dixie and Kel exchanged glances, then both stood up and agreed. A car drove by and honked at the three by the side of the road, and they waved at the familiar man in the driver's seat.

"Hello, what are you all up to?" He asked through the open window.

"Hello, Mr. Brackett. We were just going to the fort." Blake replied politely.

"Good. Well have fun. See you at dinner, Kel." He smiled at his son then drove away.

"Your dad is home early." Dixie commented.

"Yeah, sometimes that happens. I'm not sure why he is, though." Kelly shrugged, he looked at Blake who was just a few inches taller than himself, and could see he was dwelling heavily on something.

"What is it, Blake?" Kel asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm thinking of what to play."

"Oh." Kel frowned and nodded.

"Hey, Kel look! It's a big spider!" Blake shouted and pointed to the ground.

"Where?" Kel's eyes got big and he stopped dead in his tracks. Blake let out a loud laugh and Kelly frowned at his friend.

"One of these days I'll figure out what your fear is!" He growled and pointed at the other boy.

"In your dreams!" Blake laughed again, Dixie swat his arm. "Ow!" He looked at Dixie and saw the frown on her face.

"Don't defend me." Kel growled at the slim, light-haired girl. She gasped and turned on Kel.

"I'm not defending you, Kelly Brackett! I'm stopping your all's fighting." Dixie flung her hair back, stuck her nose up in the air and muttered, "you sound like little girls."

Kel and Blake both glared at Dixie. She put on her best smug grin and began to run to the fort. The boys ran after her, throwing playful threats as they chased her down the field.

When they got to it, Kel chose to play cowboys and indians and suggested that Dixie would be the white girl captured by the indian, who would be Blake. Kel said he would be the cowboy named, Jess Harper. He created this character at home, and created a whole world around that character and every night in bed, he always had a different adventure with this figment of his imagination. Of course he told no one, except Dixie.

After the game ended everyone was tired and hungry. Dixie was the first to climb down from the fort, then Blake. Kelly began to climb down, a little too fast, lost his footing and fell to the ground with a thud. Dixie ran over to him and shook his limp body.

"Kelly! Do you hear me?" Dixie cried out. "Blake go get his parents!"

Blake stood there for a while in shock, but darted off to the Brackett's house. Dixie looked about with worry written all over her face. Tears welled up in her eyes. She feared he was dead or was going to die, because he had taken a long fall.

It seemed like forever to Dixie, but Mr. Brackett finally arrived and carried his son into their house. He laid Kel on the sofa in the living room and placed a pillow beneath his head. Mrs. Brackett came in and sat down by Kelly's head and lifted it on to her lap. Dixie watched her run her hands through Kel's wavy brown hair.

"What happened, Dixie?" Mrs. Bracket looked at the scared girl, who was watching Kel with wide anxious eyes.

Dixie slowly looked up and shook her head. "He was just climbing down, and he slipped." Her voice had a hint of disbelief.

"It's not your fault." The older woman placed a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"I know. I'm just afraid-afraid that he-"

"Will die? No, he isn't going to, he just hit is head really hard."

"Really?" Dixie sniffed and wiped a tear away.

Mrs. Bracket nodded and her husband entered just as a knock was heard on the door. He put down the bowl of water and hurried to the door. It was opened before he reached it and Blake entered first, dragging Dixie's mother in by the hand.

"Elizabeth." Mr. Brackett stated in half surprise, half relief.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. McCall hurried over to Mrs. Brackett.

"He had a bad fall." Dixie said.

"She's a nurse." Blake stated, but no one had heard him.

Elizabeth McCall felt Kelly's forehead and felt for his pulse.

"How long ago did this happen?" She asked.

"Maybe...twenty minutes ago." Mrs. Brackett looked at Dixie to confirm the time.

Dixie shrugged and said, "I have no idea. It seems like days."

"I think the wind just got knocked out of him. He could have broken something but then again I don't know, I only deliver babies. I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." Mrs Brackett placed a pillow back under her nine-year-old son's head. "Would you like some coffee, Beth?"

"That would be nice, Julia. Thank you." Mrs. McCall smiled and ran her hand down her daughter's smooth brown hair.

"I'll watch him." Dixie offered.

"We'll tell you when he wakes up." Blake said and put his arm around Dixie, who threw it off.

Mrs. McCall chuckled. "Okay. Thank you kids. You're good friends."

Blake nodded and sat next to his friends head. "You don't have to worry, Dixie. He's fine." The boy told his friend.

"I know that, Blake." Dixie whispered through clenched teeth.

"Brent, he will be fine." Elizabeth put a hand on Brent Brackett's arm.

He rubbed his face with his hand and sighed.

"Already lost one kid like that."

"Well, Kel is going to live. Does Kelly know about the incident?"

"No. We never wanted to talk about it and he was just a baby at the time. In bed. In the same room as his brother's bunk and the same time as he fell off the ladder." Brent shuddered at the memory.

"Let's get some coffee." Mrs. Brackett came up and put her arm through her husband's and leaned her head on his shoulder. Another knock was heard on the door and Mrs. McCall told them she would answer it. The Bracketts walked into the kitchen and Elizabeth checked through the peep-hole in the door. She opened the door to let her husband in.

"Their in the kitchen, Jacob. Kelly just got the wind knocked out of him."

"Well that's good. Wouldn't be good if the same thing happened again." Jacob McCall stated with a sigh of relief.

He greeted his daughter and Blake as they walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Blake asked Dixie when the adults were out of hearing range.

"You saw what happened." Dixie exclaimed in disbelief that Blake had forgotten.

"No, no. Mr. Brackett said that this happened to another kid. I didn't know Kel had a sibling!"

"Me neither. Maybe that's why they don't want him getting a bunk like I have."

"That's gotta be hard."

Dixie looked at Kel, who began to move around a bit. She immediately called to the other's in the kitchen. Mrs. McCall rushed over and felt his head, it was still a bit warm. Kelly groaned a little and his eyelids flickered open. He looked around and laid his eyes on Dixie.

"Kel, can you hear me?" Mrs. McCall asked.

Mrs. Brackett held on tightly to her husband's hand as she waited.

"Dixie?" He moaned. "You okay?" Kel asked, ignoring Mrs. McCall's question.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" Dixie asked.

"Tired." Kel stated then looked at everyone around him.

"Did something happen?" He looked a bit confused.

"You fell, love." His mother spoke up and came over, placing gentle hand on his forehead.

Kel squinted and blinked his eyes. "Who-who are you?" Kel's question shocked everyone in the room. His father looked even more worried now.

"I'm your mother!" Julia Brackett exclaimed. Dixie looked at her mother with worry.

"He remembers Dix." Blake stated.

"Do you remember your name?" Elizabeth locked eyes with the boy's blue ones.

"It's-" Kel looked even more confused. "It's Jess."

"But-"Julia began but Mrs. McCall raised her hand for silence.

"Kel-"

"It's Jess." Kel frowned. He didn't understand why these people didn't know his name, or believe him.

"Jess," Elizabeth corrected herself. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, I got Dixie home safely."

"Mama?" Dixie's voice was soft.

"Yes, dear?"

"Kelly used that name in the game we were playing."

"And what were you playing?" Jacob McCall asked.

"He was a cowboy, Blake was an indian who captured me."

"Yeah and Dixie kept her name because I thought it sounded good for the time. Ya know 'I Wish I was In Dixie'? That was an olden days song!" Blake added his own explanation.

"Oh. Well the fall must've kept kept him in it still." Mrs. McCall chuckled a bit. "Never seen this before."

Julia sighed and knelt in front of her son. "Ke-Jess, do I look familiar?"

Kel thought for a moment and then smiled. "Like my mommy."

"Well that's cause I am." Julia smiled, she was filled with relief.

"I thought you died from a sickness." Kel gave his mother a sad face.

"What?"

"It was really bad and you died."

"I didn't...your father is here too."

"He is?" Kel began to sit up, but gasped as pain shot up his back.

"Kelly?" What's wrong?" His mother asked in panic, his father moved next to his wife. Kel's eyes filled with tears as the pain increased.

"Don't move him. He needs a doctor." Mrs. McCall stated quickly. "Let's move him slowly to the car."


	3. What is it Doctor?

"This was before the new system...what was wrong with Kel's back? That's kind of strange almost the same thing happened again." Dr. Early interrupted the nurse. He poured himself another cup of coffee, then did the same for Dixie.  
"Well, Kel injured it just like he did now...plus got a good bump on the head. I can't remember exactly where he injured it, but it was bad. He was in bed for weeks."  
"How many?"  
"A couple. I saw Kel when I could. Seemed like forever till he was up and running about again."  
Joe Early smiled and shook his head. "How long did he have the head deal?"  
"A few days after the accident…then he wanted out of bed, but every time he moved the pain came back. He told me that he feared he'd never be able to play again."  
"But you told him otherwise?" Joe grinned.  
Dixie nodded. "He didn't believe me though."  
"So from where you left off?"  
"Okay, so we drove him to the hospital…"

-  
Once at the hospital Kelly was taken to be examined while his parents waited nervously in the lobby. A few nurses came by and greeted Elizabeth McCall and asked why she was here, on her day off.  
"I'm with some friends, their boy had an accident."  
Dixie watched and listened in the seat, as she swung her feet back and forth. She looked nervously over at Blake who was sitting quietly still.  
"Why don't you two sit down." Mr. McCall told the worrying couple.  
Mrs. Brackett took the offer and sat down, but her husband remained standing, pacing back and forth with his hands set in his pockets.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Brackett?" A blond-haired doctor asked as he stood in the doorway. Both parents hurried over to him.  
"Well, Doc? How is he?" Julie Brackett was on the verge of panic.  
"You both can relax. Your boy will be fine, just has got a back injury that will heal."  
"So he is alright?" Dixie asked with joy bubbling up inside.  
The doctor nodded and chuckled. "Though, he will have to stay in bed for a couple of weeks and take it easy. How did it happen?"  
"He was climbing up the ladder and...uh, climbing down and he slipped and fell." Blake explained quickly.  
"Can we see him?" Julia asked.  
"Yes you may. I'm going to get a wheelchair." He stopped to say a quick hello to Dixie's mother before leaving to get a wheelchair.  
The McCalls and Blake joined the Bracketts inside the examination room. Kel's eyes wandered from the window to his visitors. His lips formed a small smile. Julia leaned gently on the side of the table and put her hand on his cheek.  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
"He said I'd have to not move for a couple of weeks."  
"Well, you're probably glad you won't have to go to school."  
Kel grinned and nodded, but let out a groan as the pain began to come back.  
"Just relax, okay." Mr. Brackett took a step towards his son.  
"I don't want to lay here and do nothing." Kel complained, trying to control the tears which were threatening to escape and trying to ignore the pain.  
The doctor came in with a wheel chair. He rolled it over to Kel, and his parents moved out of the way.  
"Mr. Brackett can I have your help?"  
Mr. Brackett nodded, "where do you want me?"  
"To his feet. Okay, Kelly, this will hurt but we will be real careful."  
Kel's blue eyes filled with fear as he braced himself for even worse pain than before. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were tense.  
"Relaxe, Kelly. It's okay." The doctor said smoothly and laid a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.  
Kel was in the chair in no more than a second. He covered his eyes as the tears slid down his face. He didn't have the strength to ask the guy why he was calling him 'Kelly'. Mr. Brackett took hold of the handles and rolled his son out , while Mrs. Brackett got his clothes.  
"Thank you, doctor."  
"You're welcome. Follow me to this room over here."  
"Doctor, his head is also injured. I forgot to tell you with the back pain and all...but he thinks he's someone else." Mrs. Brackett spoke up, she had forgotten to tell the doctor.  
"Someone else? Who is this someone else?"  
"I have never heard of him...but-"  
"It's his imaginary character he made up for himself. We were playing it when he fell." Dixie reported quickly.  
The doctor nodded thoughtfully.  
"I've had a few of those cases in the past, the patient eventually recovered. Never had it happen to a child though. At least it will be less stressful. With adults if they think they are someone else...they will try to do what that person does. Most of the time they don't obey orders and we have to keep them under restraint. But with a child, their imaginary character, one they made up, will do what the child wants them to do...I'm not sure if that's a good hypothesis, but it's what I can assume."  
"It makes a little sense, I guess." Mr. Brackett nodded, still not too sure what the doctor had just said.  
"In other words, I think people act more like the character if they see or read about them...not if it's made up." The doctor tried to explain again.  
"So there is nothing you can do?"  
"Nope, sorry." The doctor shook his head. "Just need to keep him in bed and under surveillance." He smiled.  
"Yes, sir." Mrs. Brackett smiled in return and looked at her son who was still hiding his eyes from the people around him. "Why does he have to move?"  
"He needs to go to a room instead of an examination room. Much more comfortable." The doctor smiled warmly at the worried looking mother. "He's a strong boy."  
"Just, it looked like it hurt."  
"Honey, Kel is okay, now...once he's in his bed then he will be fine."  
"Couldn't he come home?"  
"Mrs. Brackett, his back is injured and we need to make sure it gets better, he will be let out in a few days, then there will be more days in bed at home. Plus, since we are not familiar with this type of head injury we will have to keep him. He is a good example."  
"You're not going to use him as one of your...testing things." Mr. Brackett turned on the doctor, eyes flaring up with anger. The doctor blinked in shock.  
"I'm sorry." Kel's father lowered his head. "I just don't like the idea-"  
"It will help other people."  
"Honey, it's okay. What if some other child gets the same? What then?"  
"Okay, okay." Mr. Brackett sighed and squeezed his wife's hand.  
"I'll be here. He's in good company, too." Mrs. McCall noted.  
Kel looked at each face as they spoke. He didn't like what he was hearing. His eyes traveled over to Dixie and the other boy with her. Who was that other boy? He looked familiar.  
"Kel!"  
A shake of the arm made Kel look away. He frowned at the man in front of him.  
"Did you here my question?"  
The boy shook his head.  
"Are you okay with us leaving you here?"  
"Leave? By my self?"  
Mr. Brackett could tell if his son was unsure and his wife nudged his shoulder. He glanced at her and she shook her head.  
"I mean, we're just going to step out of this room."  
"Can mama stay?" He asked.  
"I got to go, Kel."  
"Why does everyone call me that? Who do you think I am?" Kel's confused mood quickly turned to anger, tears began to stream down his face.  
"Easy, K-Jess. I'm sorry, we don't mean to call you that." His mother soothed him, wiping the tears off his cheeks.  
"Make it stop, Mama. Please?" Kel whimpered and looked up pleadingly at his mother.  
"What stop, Jess?"  
"The pain...my back...it hurts so bad." The boy sobbed harder, his breath catching every now and then.  
The doctor gave the boy something and he soon fell asleep. His features were soft and peaceful, and his hands were still tight inside his mother's.  
"We'll bring over a pair of his pajamas." Mr. Brackett stated and guided his wife out the door.  
Dixie lowered her head, she felt so bad that her friend was in so much pain. She wanted to stay with him, what if he woke up before his parents got back?  
"Can I stay here?" She asked.  
"Dixie we need to go home, your sister is all alone and dinner is still out. But, you can go back with the Bracketts I guess."  
"Okay! Thank you!" Dixie hugged her mother.  
"Can I come?" Blake asked.  
"You can ask your parents." They told the anxious looking boy and walked out of the hospital.


	4. Character Alive

"So how long did he think he was this Jess Harper character?" Joe Early asked before Dixie could continue on with her story.  
"How long? Till he grew up." The nurse chuckled. "Kel continued to think he was that character for a while...I don't remember how long exactly, but as I said before it was a couple of weeks or so."  
"How did that go?"  
Dixie let out a sarcastic laugh and rolled the half filled coffee mug around in her hands.  
"I'll get to it. So, he remained in the hospital for a couple of days, and I visited him after school, when I could. My mother worked there so I left when she left, if it was a shift that got off before 6 P.M. that is."  
"So what were the days like with him thinking he was the Harper fellow?"  
"I told you I'd get there. Anyways, Jes...Kel was a bit spacey when I visited him the first day, ya know, tired? So anyways he..."

"Jess?" Dixie waved a hand in front of the boys face, which was swaying into sleep and out.  
"I hear ya!" Came Kel's irritated reply.  
"Well, you're just falling asleep. Maybe I should leave."  
"No, please don't go. I don't like it here. Dixie, don't tell anyone, but I'm scared."  
"Why? Why would hospitals scare you?"  
"Because their big and lonely and there's noises at night that…" The blue eyes began to close slowly but snapped wide open and focused on the other pair of blue eyes, which were looking at him with concern.  
"I want to go home."  
"I know you do."  
"Why when I discover my parents are alive, they leave me?"  
"They visited you, but you were asleep, so their coming back tonight to see you."  
"When I was asleep?"  
"Yeah." Dixie nodded.  
A knock was heard and Mrs. McCall popped her head inside the room.  
"Someone is here to see you, Jess."  
"Mama?" The boys eyes beamed with happiness.  
"No, they are coming in a bit, though." The nurse came over to the bed and adjusted Kel's sheets. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired." The boy looked down at his hands with a disappointed look on his face.  
Mrs. McCall patted his arm gently. "They will be here in a bit, don't worry."  
"Hey, Kel! I mean, hey, Jess!" Blake greeted and went over to the other side of the bed.  
"Who are you? Wait you're-"  
"Nope! I'm a friend of Dixie's, and a friend of you."  
"But-"  
"Jess, he's a nice kid." Dixie reassured him.  
"Okay, if you say so." Kel shrugged. The door opened again and this time Kel's parents entered. His mother had a big smile on her face.  
"Mama!" Kel threw his arms around her, but the movement caused sudden pain. He let out a whimper and buried his face into his mother's shoulder.  
"Kel...uh, Jess, you okay?"  
"It still hurts bad." His voice was muffled but Mrs. Brackett heard it.  
"Lay down and don't move, alright?" She began to lay him back down, but he held on to her.  
"No! Don't leave me." He whined.  
"I won't leave you, you just need to lay back down, is all." She soothed.  
"Come on Blake." Dixie said and grabbed the other boy's hand.  
"But I just got here!"  
"Blake, let him be alone with his parents." Dixie began to drag her friend out.  
Mr. Brackett smiled as he watched the two leave, and chuckled to himself, then went over to his son's bed.  
"You'll be coming home the day after tomorrow!" Mrs. Brackett told the shivering child.  
"Really?" Kel lifted his head and a smile formed on his red, tear-stained face.  
"Yes, sir! But you're still staying in bed."  
"Ah, I don't wanna to!" Kel groaned.  
"No school for a while." His mother reminded him.  
"Still don't want to stay in bed...I want to stay out of bed!"  
"Well, your back needs as much rest as possible to heal."  
Kel laid his head back on the soft pillows and rubbed his eyes with one hand.  
"Why can't I go home now?"  
"Because the doctor wants to keep an eye on you."  
"Why can't you?"  
"The doctor knows what he's doing, just obey him. Okay?" Mr. Brackett joined his wife on the other side of the bed.  
"They hurt me." Kel looked over at his father and frowned.  
"How so?"  
Kel didn't reply, he just snuggled further under the sheets. Mr. Brackett smiled and shook his head.  
"You're just tryin' to get out of this aren't you?" He poked the boy's stomach.  
Kel flinched a bit and a half-smile formed on his face. "Don't do that."  
All three occupants turned around and watched as a nurse wheeled in another child. Mrs. Brackett turned back to Kel and ran her hand along the side of his face.  
"Looks like you got a room-mate, Jess."  
Kel looked over at the new boy, who was being tucked into the bed. The boy's eyes were shut and his blond hair was disheveled. Next, the nurse sat a tray on the table beside Kel's bed.  
"You hungry?" She asked sweetly.  
Kel gave her an unsure look, then looked at both his parents.  
Mrs. Brackett smiled at the nurse. "Thank you."  
"No problem. It's my job!" She took the spoon and held it out for Mrs. Brackett. "I'll leave the feeding to you." The nurse smiled and walked out of the room.  
"Oh, wish I could make you something, then hospital food."  
"You can ask if you can bring him something tomorrow?"  
"Yeah." Mrs. Brackett mused and held the bowl in her hand.  
"I'm not hungry." Kel said quickly.  
"You're not?"  
Kel shook his head. "What happened to my horse?"  
"Your what?" Mr. Brackett's eyes widened, not completely sure he heard what he heard.  
"My horse. The one you got me, Pa."  
"I-you. Kel what-" He frowned at his wife her jabbed him in the ribs.  
"And why do you call me a different name. The doctor was sayin' that name a lot. Kelly ain't my name, you should know that!" Kel began to feel uncomfortable and frustrated.  
"Jess, we know that. It's just your brother…"  
"My brother? I had a brother?" Kel's turned his head to the side, this was new.  
"You had a brother, Jess. But we just didn't want to tell you, we were waiting for the right moment."  
"What happened?"  
"Well, your brother, he died when you were a baby." Mr. Brackett sighed and wrapped his large hand around the little hand resting on top of the white sheets.  
"I had an older brother?"  
"Yes, you did, Sweety. And it was very hard when we lost him." His mother took the other hand.  
"How'd he die?" Kel's eyes looked like they were about to tear up.  
"He fell from a bunk."  
"Oh, but we never had one of those?"  
"No, because I got rid of it right after." His father said quickly.  
"Then the house burned down."  
"What?" Brent Brackett still looked confused.  
"The house burned down…"  
"I thought we died of an illness?"  
"You were sick when the house burned down...you threw me out."  
"I-Kel...Jess, what did you think happened to us exactly?" Mr. Brackett looked thoughtfully at the blue-eyed boy in front of him.  
"Well, ya both was sick 'n' then the house went up in flames...or went down…but if you was alive, why din't you come and look fer me?"  
"We didn't know where you were."  
"Really?"  
"Really. Jess, all this time did you think we left you intentionally?" His mother cradled his head in her arms. The boy sniffed and nodded.  
"I want to go home." He mumbled.  
"You will, day after tomorrow." Julia Brackett ran her hand through his dark waves of hair.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Brackett?" Dixie poked her head in through the door.  
"Yes, Dixie?" Mr. Brackett smiled at the little girl.  
"I came to say goodbye. Leaving with my mom."  
"Jess, Dixie wants to say goodbye to you."  
Kel looked up from where he was hiding his face and let a little smile spread on his face.  
"Bye, Dixie."  
"Bye, Jess. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Okay. Thanks." His eyes followed her out the door.  
"Jess, we better be leaving too."  
"No!" He grabbed his father's arm tightly.  
"Ow! Man, boy you have a grip."  
"I don't want you to leave me here. I'm scared."  
"Jess, it won't hurt you. There is nothing to be scared of."  
"Don't leave!" He whimpered, tears were rolling down his face.  
"Jess, we love you, but we've got to leave. I have work I need to get done." His father pried the small hand off.  
"I can stay with him till I have to leave. I don't mind." Mrs. Brackett told her husband. "I know Jess would feel better."  
"That will work too." Mr. Brackett smiled at his wife and reached over and kissed her, then did the same with Kel, who gave him a sorrowful look.

The lights were off and only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard from the other bed. Kel blinked some tears away and looked at the window across from his bed. Light streamed in from outside. He clenched his hands into fist and gave the bed one hard whack. He didn't like the dark, unfamiliar room nor did he like the pain that was slowly creeping back. His head was pounding and he began to shiver.  
The door opening made Kel freeze and hold his breath. He didn't want to look in that direction, but he did not know why. He heard footsteps get louder and stop, then a click and the lamp beside the hospital bed came on.  
"It's me, Jess, Dixie's mother." The nurse spoke softly. Mrs. McCall saw that the boy had been crying and possibly had a nightmare. She took the wet cloth in her hand and wiped down his face.  
"There you go!" She grinned. "Are you okay?"  
"I want my mama." Kel sniffed.  
"She'll be here in the morning."  
"No she won't."  
"Yes she will." Mrs. McCall sat on the edge of the bed.  
"She's dead. You can't trick me. I know my parents now ain't really my parents. They were pretendin' to be just to make me feel better!"  
"That's not true, Jess!"  
"My parents died. I saw them die!"  
"Jess, you're parents aren't dead."  
"Stop lying to me! Just tell me the truth! I don't like this place...I just want to go away." He cried.  
"You're just upset, Jess. Now, listen I'm not lying to you."  
Kel didn't reply. His hands which were now covering his eyes were beginning to slide off his face. Mrs. McCall released a sigh and turned off the light. She adjusted the covers and walked out of the room.

"So another day in the hospital and he was the back home and in his bed. His back was a whole lot better when he arrived home. He could get up and about for a while, but he could not do any running nor a lot of walking. He didn't quite understand why, but the doctor said that it was because he was still growing and he wanted to make sure nothing grew wrong."  
"Must of been tough."  
"Yeah. No kidding." Dixie raised her eyebrows. "He did not want to stay in bed. He got out a few times."  
"Sounds like Kel."  
Dixie laughed and nodded. "Doctors do make the worse patients."  
"So do nurses." Joe held up a finger.  
"Alright so I do fuss, but still."  
"Well, continue." Dr. Early waited patiently for Dixie to continue.  
"So, he was home and remained in bed for a while..."

"Jess, how many times do I have to tell you? Stay there."  
"I don't want to, though!" Kel growled.  
"Do you want to play?"  
"Yes."  
"Then lay down." His mother put her hands on her hips.  
"Mama, I feel fine." Kel whined and grudgingly got under the covers. 'Why do I have to do this. Can't she see I can walk just fine?'  
Kel watched his mother as she sat down on the bed.  
"I know you don't like being stuck in bed, but if you listen to me then you will get better sooner."  
"A'right."  
She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Thank you."  
"Mama?" Kel spoke up after a long silence.  
"What, darling?"  
"I know the truth."  
"You know the truth?" Mrs. Brackett looked curiously at the boy.  
"Yeah, the truth 'bout you and dad."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You ain't really my parents." Kel said shyly.  
"Not your parents? But Jess, we are!"  
"You are makin' me feel better by saying that...you can tell me the truth...I know, because I saw my parents die."  
Mrs. Brackett stood up, not knowing what to say. "Okay. Get some sleep, Jess." She said softly and hurried out of the room.  
Kel's eyes wandered over to the window and he slowly slipped out of his bed. Looking back at the door, he climbed out of the window. He felt a bit of pain as his feet landed on the ground. He looked around, everything was different then he remembered. Less trees, less grass, no animals. He went around the house's corner cautiously. He began to walk on the hard grey ground. Watching with amazement as a car drove by. Heading north, he journeyed to the empty tree fort. He climbed up and sat in the corner so he could listen to nature. The wind blew softly and the sun was going down, a cool night waited ahead.  
Kel smiled at the freedom he felt. Hearing something bellow, he peeked through a crack in the wood. It was Dixie and the boy who was with her several times, Blake.  
"Jess! What are you doing here?" Dixie exclaimed once she reached the top.  
"Ssh. I just want to be here." Kel replied, holding a finger to his lips.  
"You shouldn't be out of bed."  
"Why not?" Blake asked.  
"Blake don't encourage him!" Dixie frowned at the other boy.  
"I'm tired of bein' inside and in bed. I wanna go outside!"  
"You do go outside."  
"Yeah, but not enough...I wanna play. My horse is gone and everything is different. What did happen to my horse?"  
"You never had-" Blake began, but Dixie jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.  
"Your horse ran away, remember?"  
"No, I know I had him with me." Kel frowned and his gaze fell to the ground.  
Dixie shrugged and sat next to her friend. "Well-"  
"But he was with me! I know he was!"  
Dixie jumped a bit at Kel's exclamation and turned to see a pair of anger filled eyes.  
"Kel?" Blake's small voice piped up.  
"What?" Kel growled.  
Blake tensed a bit. "I was gonna suggest we go fishing at the pond, but if you don't want to that's fine with me."  
Kel loosened his clenched fists and closed his eyes. When he opened them Dixie was standing up, with both arms crossed.  
"Well?" Blake asked.  
"Okay." Kel nodded and attempted to get up. Blake headed down the ladder, then Kel, and then Dixie. Blake grabbed the fishing gear he had left at the bottom of the fort and they headed on to the lake.  
"Why did you bring two fishing poles anyways?" Dixie asked Blake halfway to the lake.  
"One for you, thought you'd want to learn."  
"I know how to fish."  
"Well, I mean learn all the way."  
"Nope...Kel does that part and that's it."  
"Who's Kel? New friend?" Kel asked with a fake grin. 'What did this 'Kel' me to Dixie?'  
"Um, no." Dixie quickly thought of an excuse. "Me and Blake just thought of a new game we could play. I'm June, Blake is George, and you are Kel."  
"What type of game is it?"  
"That I'm not sure of. I was thinkin' they could be code names." Dixie grinned.  
"Codenames?" Kel asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"  
Kel exchanged glances with Blake and shrugged.  
"You two are hopeless."  
"We should go swimming." Kel mused.  
"Then i would have to go home, and then I will have an opportunity to tattle on you!"  
"You could just go in your cloths."  
"No way!"  
"Or take 'em-"  
"Jess! I'm not going swimming. If you want to...nevermind. We are not going swimming."  
"Some other time." Blake stated.  
"Jess, here's the pole." Dixie handed the long fishing rod to Kel, who took it with a thank you.  
They sat on the banks and threw their lines in, then waited for a bite. Dixie observed the two boys, particularly Kel. She ran through all the things he told her about his imaginary character. Jess had a friend, but she didn't remember his name. Something that started with an 'S'.  
"I got one!" Kel yelled, making Dixie jump and all her thoughts vanish.  
"Yeah!" Blake clapped his hands, as Kel reeled in the flapping fish.  
"Looky!" Kel took it up in his hands and put it out in front of his friends, Dixie grimaced and scooted back.  
"Sorry, Dix, forgot you don't like fish."  
"I like it when they are on a plate." Dixie stated.  
"Girls." Blake shook his head.  
Dixie stuck her tongue out and Blake did the same. She loved the teasing that went on between them.  
"Jess, didn't you have a friend?"  
"Huh?" Kel cocked his head to one side.  
"That friend you said you met...you know…"  
"Nope. Don't seem like I do. I have you...and…" Kel stopped and frowned. He couldn't seem to remember the boy's name. Why couldn't he remember the boy's name. "...Slim! How could I forget. Must of hit my head when I fell, I forgot your name. Sorry." Kel apologized to Blake, whose mouth fell open with shock.  
"But, my name is-"  
"Uh, Slim," She emphasized the name. "Why don't you throw your line back in. We'll never catch fish before dark." Dixie interrupted quickly. She was itching to get back home to tell his parents about this, this was new and strange.  
Kel reeled in his line and laid his pole on the ground. "I gotta go, real bad." He informed and hurried to the nearest tree.  
"Dixie, what is wrong with Kel?" Blake asked, when their friend was out of hearing range.  
Dixie shook her head. "I don't know. He remembered your name until now. Slim is another character of his."  
"It is?"  
"Yeah, I remembered the character, but not the name."  
"How do you know about this?"  
"Don't tell him that I told you." Dixie stood up next to Blake. "But, Kel told me everything about the game he plays at night. It's all in his head and he even writes in a journal about the day-to-day things this Jess character does. He has several characters in the journal, some bad some good. And Slim is his character's best friend, and he based it off of you."  
"Well I feel privileged." Blake grinned. "Why does he tell you this stuff and not me?"  
"He's afraid that you'll laugh, because you act so much older and grown up."  
"I don't mean to. Geez, I wouldn't laugh at him. He's my friend."  
"You are a year older."  
"Yeah, a year older, Dixie! That's hardly anything."  
"Well, just keep quiet about this, okay? I need to tell his parents when we get home."  
"I have a feeling they aren't going to be too happy."  
"Yeah, I know." Dixie nodded. "Blake! You got a bite!"  
By the time Blake reeled in the fish, Kel had joined them. Dixie spotted traces of tear trails on his face, which was surprisingly dirty. Kel wiped away his nose on his sleeve and threw his line into the water.  
"Guys, I need to be getting back." Dixie spoke up.  
"But we only got two." Blake complained.  
"It's getting dark and you know how my parents feel about me being out after dark."  
"Okay. Come on, Jess." Blake said and gathered up his stuff and took the rod from Kel.  
"Ow." Kel moaned as he tried to stand up, the pain was hitting him hard.  
"You okay, Jess?" Dixie knelt beside Kel.  
He shook his head. "Nno. It hhhurts s-so bad. I can't stand."  
Dixie bit her lower lip and stood back up. "You have to try."  
"Here hold on to my hand." Blake held his hand out. "Push on it, to push you up."  
Kel followed Blake's instructions and got about an inch off the ground. Hands went under his arms and he was catapulted upward, the pain rose instantly and he pulled back the tears that were threatening; one escaped.  
"There. You okay?" Dixie asked and held on to his hand.  
"That probably wasn't the best thing." Blake stated calmly.  
"Well it worked, I mean, he's up."  
"Yeah, but it still hurts." Kel whispered, hiding the pain in his voice.  
"That's why you were told to stay home, so you could heal and take medicine for that."  
"Come on let's go home." Blake said and began to walk.  
Kel took small steps to prevent more pain and kept his shaking hand inside Dixie's firm one.


	5. Talk with the Doctor

"Tough little guy, huh?"

Dixie nodded and laughed; downing the last bit of coffee in her mug. "That was cold."

"What?" Joe asked, not hearing what she had said.

"I said the coffee was cool. Waited to long." She smiled.

"Oh. So-"

_Doctor Early come to room 208._

"Gotta go." Joe Early stood up and exited the room.

Sighing, Dixie placed the two empty mugs in the sink and followed the older doctor out the door. Once at the main desk she began to think back on her childhood as she sorted through stacks of papers. The memories of her mother and father, the memories of friends and memories of Kel's laugh and smile. A warm blanket wrapped itself around Dixie as she envisioned the boyish smile, which the doctor really never lost.

"Dixie, Joe wants you in room 208. It's Doctor Brackett." Dr. Mike Morton interrupted Dixie's thoughts.

She nodded and hurried to the room. 'Room 28! How could I forget! That's Kel's room.'

On opening the door, Kel looked over towards her and a tiny smile formed.

"Hi, Dix."

"Hi, Kel. How are you?"

"Fi..." He closed his eyes tightly and held his breath for a second. "Fine."

Dixie placed her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot. "Yeah right."

Kel gave her an innocent smile and put his hand onto his forehead.

"What did you want, Joe?" Dixie focused now on the older doctor.

"Just thought you'd like to see him." Joe said smoothly and shrugged.

"Thanks. Yeah." Dixie shook her head, as if to clear it out, and smiled. 'Wake up girl!'

"You okay, Dix?" Kel queried.

"Yeah. Just tired I guess."

"You hungry, Kel?" Dr. Early asked.

"A little."

"I'll go get you somethin'."

"Uh, I'm not that hungry." Kel said quickly.

"Well, you need to eat anyways." Joe tapped the younger doctor's arm and walked out.

"I brought lunch in here earlier, but you were asleep."

"Oops. Sorry. Thank you, thought." Kel chuckled.

"Kel, do you remember that this same thing happened to you when you were nine?"

"Wasn't I ten?"

"No you were nine."

"Pretty sure I was ten."

"You were nine, I'm positive it was nine."

"Since when have you become a professional about me?"

"Since I've known you."

"To be honest, I vaguely remember that."

"I've been telling the story to, Joe."

"You've what?" Dr. Brackett looked a bit surprised.

"Reminiscing on it...and I just decided to tell him. I was just going to tell him a few things, but I got so wrapped up in it I continued. You don't mind do you?"

"Reckon not. Since I don't remember the thing anyways. I do remember being laughed at though."

"Well, I can't help that. Is that the only thing you remember?"

"No, I remember my mother during those times. She seemed to always be with me."

"Mothers are like that. It worried her a lot. She thought it was permanent. You thought she adopted you and all."

"Adopted? She never told me I thought that!"

"No? What did she tell you?"

"Just that she was amazed at how I had brought my stories to life. My made up story...I even read what I wrote during the amnesia, couldn't believe a word of it. Of course she told me more, nothing different then what you and...Blake told me. What happened to him?"

"How should I know, you two were the friends, I tagged along, with you."

"Well, it's been a while since I talked to him."

"Since after high school?"

"Yeah. Might try to look him up, some how."

"Good luck with that."

"Maybe I can finish telling the incident in here while you finish your meal. That way you can hear some of it too."

"How far have you gotten?"

"Up until you were out of the hospital and at the lake."

"The lake?" Kel raised his eyebrows.

Dixie smiled. "I'll fill ya in."

She finished summing up the story just as Dr. Early entered with a tray.

"Here, Kel. Enjoy."

"Thanks." Kel rolled his eyes and observed the tray in front of him. "Hey, looks rather good."

"Good. You better like it." Joe smiled.

"Joe, I was just telling Kel about what we were talking about, and thought I could finish in here. So Kel can hear it too."

"Alright, sounds fine with me."

"Alright." Dixie sat down on the bed's edge. "So we went home…"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Is that all? You disobeyed instructions given to you by the doctor and your parents, and could have caused more harm!" Brent Brackett's temper rose at the same time his voice rose.

"Brent, don't yell at the boy. He said he's sorry, he can't do anything more." Mrs. Brackett put her hand on her husband's arm.

Kel shivered and swallowed hard. He never wanted to make his father this made. 'Wait, he isn't my father...'

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want?" Kel finally shouted, his lips quivering and eyes watering.

Both adults looked with surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Kel, don't you talk to me like that." Mr. Brackett said angrily, but calmer than before.

"Who cares! You ain't my dad, why do I have to listen to you?"

Mr. Brackett was taken aback by the boys words. He could not believe what he heard. Kel's mother's face displayed surprise but also sorrow. Kel knew he had said something bad, but in a good way.

"Kel, what do you mean I'm not your dad?"

"My name ain't Kel! Why do ya always call me that?"

"Jess, what do you mean by that?"

"I know the truth. I figured it out." Tears were rolling down Kel's face as he spoke.

"What truth?"

"Why does everyone have to pretend they don't know! I know you adopted me, I know my parents died because I saw them die!"

"Son, I'm sorry…" Brent Brackett sat down on his son's bed and took the small, quivering hand in his. He thought of what to say next. "I'm sorry we lied to you. It wasn't right. But you thought in the beginning that we were your parents and we didn't want to break it to you just then. We didn't want you upset again."

"But I'm upset now." Kel whimpered.

Mrs. Brackett pulled her son gently into her lap. "This is why?"

"Him yellin' at me doesn't help." Kel pouted and glanced over at his father.

"Jess, I'm just mad you didn't obey."

"I don't like being stuck in bed."

"Well you will just have to like it, because that's where you are staying. You understand?"

"Don't get mad at me." Kel whimpered and eased in closer to his mother.

Mr. Brackett gave his wife a disbelieving look. "Don't act like that, Jess."

"Brent, he needs to go to sleep." Mrs. Brackett stated. As Mr. Brackett left the room in rising anger, Mrs. Brackett tucked in the nine-year old boy.

"Good night, Jess. I love you."

"I love you." Kel said as he began to drift off to sleep.

"And Jess?"

"Yeah?" Came the groggy reply.

"Your father loves you too."

Kel smiled. "I love him too, Mama."

Julia Brackett smiled and blinked away the tears in her eyes. "Good night, Jess."

"Good night, Mama."

The lights went out.

Dixie sat in her parents room, waiting for them both to come in. They each came in and seated themselves on the sofa in their room; Dixie seated in between them.

"Well, Dix, what was it you wanted to tell us?" Her father spoke up.

"Kel."

"Did you tell his parents?"

"Not yet. When we got him home his mother took him to his room and Mr. Brackett told us thank you and he shut the door."

"Oh okay. What is it then?"

"Well, Kel...I don't know if I should tell you this."

"Dixie, Kel is not in his normal state, if something happened while you were out you need to tell us about it. His parents too." Mrs. McCall told her daughter, matter-of-factly.

"Okay...well, maybe we should go over there?" Dixie half asked, half stated.

"That's a good idea." Mr. McCall stood up.

"Will they be awake?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"They will, Kel won't."

"Just make sure you call him Jess. Call him Kel and he gets all confused and upset." Mrs. McCall pointed out to her husband.

"I will try to remember that, Nurse."

"Let's go!"

"I'll go tell your sister." Mrs. McCall said. "You two and start walking."

The three McCall members were greeted with a warm welcome by the Bracketts. They all sat in the living room to listen to Dixie's news. She told them about his secret world and the characters that lived in it. She told them about Kel thinking Blake was a character from his fantasies.

"It doesn't seem like he's getting better. Back yes, but mind, no." Mrs. Brackett bowed and shook her head.

"It will get better. Just takes time." Mrs. McCall reassured her friend.

"If he stays in bed." Mr. Brackett said in a low tone.

"I guess Dixie can stay with him and of course Blake, if you need more time for house chores. Or if you need help with house chores you know where you can find some helpers." Mrs. McCal smiled. Dixie gave her mother a glare.

"I didn't hear myself agree to house work! especially more of it."

"Well, you can be in charge of making sure Kel stays in bed." Mrs. Brackett giggled and rested a hand on the little, blue-eyed girl.

"Dixie." Kel growled at his friend, who was pinning his arms to the bed.

"Orders are to stay."

"But-"

"Jess!"

"It's been a whole week and I've done barely any walking and was easy on my back."

"Dixie?" Mrs. Brackett entered the room, smiling at the two children.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm taking Jess to the doctor so he can get that back looked at, and this may just been the day!" She smiled at her son.

"Really?" Kel's grin widened.

"Yup. So you ready to go?"

"I need to get my shoes on."

"Alright." His mother picked up his shoes and helped him put them on. After the last shoe was tied, he slowly got off and walked out the door with excitement building up inside.

The trip to the doctor lasted thirty minutes and the Bracketts walked out with good news. Kel could now play and all, but he'd have to be a little more careful with what he does. Kel looked over the list on the paper that the doctor had written; a list of things he should be careful, not to do.

"Mama, can I go with Dixie and Slim?"

"Sl...uh yes, Jess, you may."

"Thank you."

"Becareful."

"Yes, ma'am. Could we go swimming too?"

"Don't see why not. Let me get ready."

"Thank you!" He smiled and gave his mother a big, tight hug.

"You're welcome, Jess. Now go get ready."

Kel smiled up at her, nodded and hurried out once he got ready.

"Well, Jess looks like you're out!"

"Yup, but I have to take it easy for a bit."

"Well that's fine, lets go get Blake!" Dixie grabbed her friend's hand.

"Who?"

"Bl-oh, Slim. Sorry forgot, that's a game me and him were playing." Dixie quickly defended her statement; glancing up at Mrs. Brackett.

"Oh, wish you waited for me." Kel lowered his head.

"We were bored." Dixie patted her friend's head and then knocked on the door. Blake answered it.

"Hi!" He greeted. "Jess, you out of bed?"

"Yeah! Doctor said to be careful, though."

"Great! So what do you want to do?"

"We could go swimming!" Kel looked from one friend to the other, with a playful smile on his face.

"Okay!" Blake excused himself and changed into his swimwear, bringing along his other clothes as well. "Forgot we could change in the fort!"

"Yeah." Kel nodded and the three kids and adult left for Dixie's house so she could get changed.

"I am glad you are up and about again, Jess." Dixie's mother told the smaller boy as they walked to the pond.

"I'm glad too, Mrs. McCall." Kel grinned. Both mother exchanged glances at Kel's remembrance of her name.

"Jess, you remember her name?" His mother knelt and smiled hopefully at the pair of bright blue eyes looking at her.

"Of course I do. She is Dixie's mother. Come on let's go before it gets too dark!" Kel pulled on his mother's hand.

"Okay, Jess. Let's go." Mrs. Brackett sighed and stood back up.

"In we go!" Blake yelled once they reached the small lake. He ran into the rippling water, Kel followed close behind. Dixie slowly waded into the water and the mother's sat out on a blanket to talk.

"Slim, want to see how far we can walk in?" Kel asked.

"Sure. How far up can it go?"

"To our...mouths."

"Okay."

"Don't go too far. We aren't allowed to remember." Dixie warned the two boys, who were already starting out.

"Dixie!"

Dixie turned around at the sudden voice. Seeing a blond, freckled-faced girl, a frown formed on her face. "Hi."

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking a bit sad.

"You, Sally, scared me, is what!" Dixie shook her head.

Both girls laughed and the boys waded back to join the two girls.

"I won!" Blake exclaimed.

"Of course you won." Kel rolled his eyes and folded his arms. Dixie dragged him through the water and hugged him. He wriggled out of her grasp and fell backwards into the water; Dixie immediately helped him up.

"What was that?" He asked through a few tiny coughs.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Dixie giggled.

"Hi, Sally." Blake smiled and waved at the girl, who was getting in.

"Hi! Hi, Kel. Haven't seen much of you all lately."

"Neither have we seen you! Or anyone else." Dixie mused and looked back at the mom's. They looked like they were deep in conversation; a deep, serious conversation.

"To bad we don't live closer." Sally sighed.

"Yeah."

"So what's new?" Sally queried.

"Jess, here, got a back injury and a head injury." Blake stated.

"Jess?"

"Jess." Dixie poked Kel's stomach and he curled up with a quiet laugh and stepped backwards a bit.

"Why do you think my name is 'Kel'?" Kel asked.

"Uh, you were named that." Sally glanced over at Dixie who shook her head.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Sal? You've been away too long you forgot our names? Well let's just go over it one more time. I'm Slim, this is Dixie, and this is Jess. Now's that better?" Blake exclaimed, trying to get out of the corner.

Dixie nudged the other girl in the ribs and raised her eyebrows. She then looked back at Kel who looked a bit confused. She had seen that look before while she was watching him during his time in bed, and it didn't end well. She held Kel's hand and walked out of the water. They went a little ways off and Dixie had Kel face her. She could see the mothers had noticed, but neither got up.

"You okay?"

Kel shook his head. "I feel lost, Dixie."

"You felt or you feel?"

"Both."

"Huh?"

"She said Kel again and I felt lost, and I still do now."

"Oh. Well, Kel." She covered her mouth as the name slipped out suddenly.

"There! You see, you even said it!"

Dixie didn't know what to say. "Jess, just ignore the name okay...I know something that you know, that your parents may not want you to know, so I won't say anything. Does that help a little?"

Kel blinked and looked at Dixie through the drips of water sliding down his dark wet hair. He frowned and pressed his lips together, shifting them a bit. Dixie waited for a response.

"No. Why won't anyone tell me?" Kel turned around and folded his arms. 'Nothing ever made sense.'

"Ask your parents." Is all Dixie said and began to walk off.

Kel turned around and grabbed his friend's hand. "Wait!"

"What?" Dixie asked, turning back around.

"Do you wanna know somethin'?" The boy asked slowly.

"Do I? I guess. What is it?"

"Well, it's just that…" Kel's words faded and he was lost in his thoughts.

"That, what?"

"Forget it." Kel shook his head and walked back to the water. Dixie started to head back, watching Kel along the way. She noticed he stumbled a bit and shook his head, but continued to head back.

"Jess, sit down for a bit." Dixie told the younger boy when they reached the water.

"Why?"

"I saw you stagger a bit, and my mom always makes me sit down if I get dizzy."

"I didn't get dizzy." Kel rolled his eyes.

"Yup. You did, I saw it!" Blake nodded his head and splashed some water up in the air.

"I just tripped a bit."

"You did look like you were dizzy." Sally spoke up.

"Jess are you alright?" Mrs. Brackett came up from behind the group, concern written all over her face.

"Sit down." Dixie ordered, getting a bit annoyed. Mrs. McCall half smiled and held back a giggle.

Kel sat down, folding his legs as he went. He propped his elbows up and leaned his chin on his hands.

"I ain't dizzy no more!" He said, beginning to get irritated.

"Sorry." Dixie shrugged and sat down next to her pouting friend. She looked up at the two moms and winked.

"Jess, what's wrong, darling?" His mother searched her son's face for an answer. She could tell something was troubling him.

"Nothin'." Kel pushed his mom's hand away.

"Jess!"

Kel quickly turned nervous eyes towards his mother. Swallowing, he threw his arms around her and buried his face into her clothes. Mrs. Brackett rubbed her son's shirtless back and rocked him.

"Lets go play a game at the fort!" Blake suggested.

"Okay!" Sally beamed.

"Jess, you wanna go play at the fort?" Blake asked his friend softly.

"Blake-"

"Slim, why don't we just go." Dixie interrupted Mrs. Brackett quickly.

"Okay." Blake grabbed his change of clothes and started for the fort.

Once they were alone Julie Brackett took the shaking boy into her lap and squeezed him into a warm, loving hug.

"I love you, Jess." She whispered as she let her own tears slide down.

"Mama?" Kel's voice cracked and he sniffed.

"Yes?"

"I-I don't understand." He whimpered.

"What don't you understand?"

"Everything is different."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

Kel didn't reply. He sniffed and rubbed his red, swollen eyes.

"Want to go join the others?" She said cheerfully and squeezed the boy a little more.

"Okay. I gotta get changed though." Kel took a deep breath.

"You do that." His mother smiled and kissed his cheek, then stood up.

Kel ran off behind a tree and came back with a bundle of clothes. He took his mother's hand and they both walked to the fort. Kel hurried up the ladder, while his mother watched with fear.

"It's alright Julie." Mrs. McCall rested a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "You can't always protect him."

"I know, it just scares me."

"I'm going to jump!" Kel hollered from the top of the fort.

Dixie looked up and gasped. "No you will not!"

"Yes I will." Kel taunted and a wide grin appeared. "One…"

"Jess Kelly Brackett you will not do that!" Julie Brackett yelled with both anger and fear mixed up.

Kel locked his blue eyes with his mother's blue eyes, and he saw the anger in them. Swallowing, he looked back down with a sorrowful expression and nodded.

"Thank you." His mother said and put her hand on her forehead. She rubbed her hand across her face and sighed. Then looked up suddenly when she heard a scream from the fort. Kel had his feet on the edge and his eyes were focused on something inside.

"K-Jess don't panic, it's okay, it won't hurt you." Mrs. Brackett told her son calmly, knowing the only thing that was scaring him was a small, eight legged creature called a spider.

"Mmmama…" Kel tried to choke out.

Blake climbed up and grabbed his friend's hand. "Here, Jess. I'm here. Let's go down. Close your eyes. Remember what I told you?"

"What did you tell me?" Kel's full focus was now on his friend.

"Come down."

"What if I move and it...it's moving!" Kel jumped and his eyes were once again locked on the crawling creature.

"Close your eyes and imagine squashing it."

Kel's breathing was getting heavier and he managed to close his eyes, but opened them immediately.

"I can't, Slim."

Blake grabbed his friends belt loop and then wrapped his arm around his friends waist. Kel held on tightly to the slightly older boy.

"Thank you." Kel managed to whisper. He got his feet planted on the wood so he could climb down.

Once on the ground he shyly walked over to his mother.

"You alright?" She knelt down to Kel's level with a worried look.

Kel nodded. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You ended up with me."

"Ended up with you? I don't regret it. I'm thankful you are my little boy!"

"Even if I'm messed up."

"Even if you were messed up, but you are not."

Kel smiled a little. "Thanks anyways."

"Jess." His mother pulled him back just as he started to leave.

"What?"

Julie Brackett opened her mouth, but stopped. "Never mind. I'll see you at five."

"Bye."

"Be careful."

"I will." Kel nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Get going!" His mother laughed and pushed him away, before standing up. Kel smiled and joined the rest of the group.

"You figuring Kelly out still?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"Yeah. I'm slowly learning that some tactics work better than others."

Kel watched as his mother walked away and looked at each of his friends. Dixie and Blake were talking over something and Sally was listening intently. He quietly walked over and jumped on Blake.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed and grabbed at Kel who had his arms wrapped around Blake's neck.

Kel laughed. "Got you!"

They both fell backwards and rolled on the ground. Kel was the first one up and rubbed his head.

"You okay, Jess?"

"Hit my head is all." Kel shrugged and walked over to Blake. "You okay, Slim?"

"Yeah...I think so." Blake groaned and stood up.

"Let's go ride horses!"

"Horses?" Sally looked around, confused.

"Jess, there are no horses." Dixie told the smiling boy.

"No horses?"

"No horses."

"Slim, I thought you had some."

"I-I did."

"You did?"

"Well, I mean...does this look like a place to keep horses!"

"Where is the ranch anyways?"

"The ranch?" Blake looked confused now.

Kel looked around. This was not the right place. What happened to everything? Where was the ranch? Where were the animals? Why did everything look strange and what were all these new, mysterious things?

"Where are we?"

"In California."

"California?"

"Yeah. Where else?" Blake questioned.

"Wyoming."

"We live in California and you live with your parents in their little house down a few houses." Blake explained while pointing out directions.

"Slim, something is wrong with your head. They ain't my parents nor is that my home." Jess laughed shyly. "Something happened."

"Yeah...you fell, remember?"

"I didn't hit my head that hard. You hit your's the most."

"I was not talking about the fall just now...I was talking about a different one."

"Jess, let's play a game instead of deciding what is wrong and what is right, huh?" Dixie suggested quickly.

"What game?"

"How about...hide and seek. We have a fourth person now so it'd be easier."

"Okay!" Kel smiled. "I ain't it though!"

"Fine, I'll be it." Dixie stated. "Now, one!"

Once the numbers began the three children bolted off to find a hiding place.


End file.
